nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Yura Keikain
is an onmyōji of the Keikain House who specializes in shikigami. She is able to maintain four at once, impressing both Nurarihyon and fellow onmyōji. She was trained by Akifusa, raised to see yōkai as evil, and seeks to complete her training by defeating Nurarihyon and then inheriting leadership of the household. Appearance Yura is a young girl around the same age as Rikou with a petite but seemingly frail build. She sports short and spiky dark hair, and generally wears a vapid look on her face that only seems to change during times of great distress Personality Yura originally had little tolerance of yōkai, as per her training. However, unlike her brother, she is more willing to accept that not all yōkai are evil and comes to both trust and defend Rikuo despite his yōkai heritage. She is headstrong and relies on brute strength to solve her problems. This became clear when Satori reads her mind and she is stunned that her usual tactic won't work. After he angers her by making light of her grandfather's death, she unleashes an extraordinary amount of power, showing how much she values her family. Plot Gyūki arc First introduced as a transfer student from Kyoto, she reveals herself to be an onmyōji during an encounter with a tsukumogami doll yōkai at Kiyotsugu's house. While visiting the Nura House, she begins wandering when Rikuo leaves the room and is disappointed not to find any yōkai during her search. In the anime, she both finds and exterminates a malicious rat yōkai. Later, while walking through the First District with Kana, she is accosted by a man from a local host club who corners the girls in an alley. After Yura identifies him as a yōkai, he and the men with him reveals themselves to be the Kyūso Clan. Yura fights them using Tanrō, but is forced to surrender when Kyūso attacks Kana with a horde of rats. The pair are captured, Yura's shikigami are confiscated, and Kyūso uses the girls as bait to force Rikuo to relinquish the title of Third Heir. Kana and Yura are rescued by Rikuo and the Nura Clan's Hyakki Yakō, but Yura is dissatisfied with having been saved by yōkai and declared that the next time she encounters Rikou, in his yokai form, she will definitely defeat him. She journeys to Mt. Nejireme along with the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, and ends up protecting Natsumi and Saori when Mezumaru attacks the baths. Later, she helps search Ukiyoe Middle School when a yōkai drags Kana into a mirror. Shikoku arc While out at a bargain sale, Yura runs into Rikuo's grandfather but, like from the time she and her friends visited the Nura household, failed to realize that it was the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan Yokai. Their chat is interrupted by the sudden attack of Muchi. Yura protects Nurarihyon, but takes a significant amount of damage until she summons Rokuson to transport the latter to a rooftop. With more freedom of movement, she proceeds to summon Tanrō, Bukyoku and Rentei, destroying Muchi's subordinates. However, she is struck by Muchi's poisonous wind and has to recall her shikigami due to not having the energy to maintain them. While Muchi faces Nurarihyon on the rooftop, Yura climbs the stairs and arrives just after the former has been defeated. Though she feels down about not being able to protect Nurarihyon, he lifts her spirits by saying he wouldn't have survived without her assistance. She invites him to dinner at her house, only to discover he has slipped away while her back was turned. In the manga, she is in the school auditorium when Inugami attacks Rikuo and runs to help, but Rikuo's bodyguards beat her to it. She watches the fight between Inugami and Rikuo, wondering why fellow yōkai are fighting against each other. In the anime, she is attacked by Inuhōō, who burns her shikigami paper, and ends up injuring her arm. She is later seen examining various shrines around Ukiyoe Town which have been destroyed, and ousts Kagibari Onna's identity as a yōkai. Yura happens to mention this yōkai sighting to Rikuo while at his house, which results in him assigning Kejōrō to keep an eye on her. When Kagibari Onna chases down Yura and attacks her, the latter is saved by Kejōrō, but falls unconscious and doesn't witness the battle between them. When she awakes, Yura finds herself alone with Rikuo's yōkai form and demands to know his agenda, but he leaves without answering. During the battle between Rikuo's forces and Tamazuki's, she steps in after the latter slaughters his subordinates, but is unable to do anything. Rikuo shoves her out of the way and tells her to go protect the humans on the street - which she does, though she doesn't like taking orders from a yōkai. Tōno arc Ryūji and Mamiru arrive in Ukiyoe Town to inform Yura of the deaths of Shūji and Koreto Keikain. When Ryūji stumbles upon Yura talking with Rikuo, he identifies the latter as a yōkai and Yura chooses to believe in her classmate, protecting him from her brother's attack. As a result, she is injured by Gengen and Rikuo reverts to his yōkai form to prevent her from receiving any further harm. Once Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō arrives and Ryūji opts to retreat, Yura is ordered to return to Kyōto to join the rest of the Keikain house's forces. After she (grudgingly) receives treatment for her wounds at the Nura House, she confronts Rikuo and learns of his dual nature. Despite having been raised to believe all yōkai are evil, she trusts him as a result of having gotten to know him. He kicks her into the pond, and she shouts that she will get him back for it after she returns. As Yura leaves, Rikuo asks if she wants an escort to Kyōto, but she refuses. Kyōto arc Shikigami Yura primarily uses shikigami to fight. *Rokuson - The deer. *Bukyoku - The samurai. *Rentei - The koi fish. When Yura merges with it, it becomes a water cannon. *Kyomon - The elephant. *Tanrō - The white wolf. *Hagun - The Keikain ancestors, used to increase the summoner's own powers. Relationships *'Rikuo Nura': She originally suspected him of being involved with yōkai but put it at the back of her mind due to his kindness. Even though her suspicions were confirmed, she continues to fight alongside him. Quotes Trivia *Shiibashi originally planned to make Yura a boy. *Yura's shikigami are all named for stars in the constellation Ursa Major. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Human Category:Onmyouji Category:Keikain House Category:Female Characters